


Tender Love

by shiikitz



Category: Walking on a Star Unknown (Video Game)
Genre: Eddie is a Disaster, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, corme is babey please love him, fukuro wakes up and finds them sleeping outside, like really fluffy, rip eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: Corme and Eddie go on a midnight stroll while Fukuro is sleeping.





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the fandom woo
> 
> I should either be incredibly disappointed in this community or really proud of myself.

Eddie had never been one to fall into routine. He liked to live life sporatically. That is part of the fun, after all. Knowing what was going to happen at every possible moment sucks the excitement out of things. He lives for the thrill of the unknown, so he travels the universe to experience as much as he can.

However, a certain mayflau poses as a threat to his carefree, adventurous lifestyle. If Eddie were to be honest, he'd say that if he were to ever leave Fukuro by herself, it would be because of that person. That ridiculoudly pretty, endearingly off-putting person. He could listen to him talk for hours. And he has.

Eddie, who is known to do things of his own free will, who believes that things that are unplanned always turn out the best, who adamantly insists that repeating things is for those who wish to live a boring life. Each night, this Eddie sneaks out of the spaceship and meets the little mayflau occupying his thoughts.

That mayflau, beautiful, glowing, angelic, was babbling on about how "...those pesky little huemins are so stubborn. I wish they would be a bit more compliant."

"Maybe it's just in their nature?" Eddie offered.

"Maybe," echoed the little mayflau, charming, graceful, breathtaking. He bent down to pick a flower. His gentle fingers handling the stem with utmost care as he snapped it off. "Here."

"For me?"

"Who else?" 

Eddie could feel his face flush. Or maybe that was his imagination. Either way, he hoped that the tender, loving, stunning boy in front of him hadn't noticed. He took the flower, placing it in his companion's hair.

"Eddie?"

The taller boy took his friend's hand, pulling him to the ground. A silent _I'm tired, sleep with me_ being shared between them.

The mayflau leaned his head on Eddie's shoulders. From this angle, he could see the stars reflected in his eyes, the way the moonlight made his pale skin shine, the slight red dusting his cheeks. He was perfect.

"Hey," Eddie whispered, taking his hand in his own.

His little friend let out a small, tired sound. Something between a hum of acknowledgement and a yawn. Eddie found it cute.

"I love you, Corme."

"I love you too, Eddie."


End file.
